Harry Potter Sick Fics A-Z
by Finchel4Ever1
Summary: Harry and Hermonie and Ron have a number of mishaps and need each others help , What will happen next you need to read it to figure out :)
1. A for Appendicitis Part One

Harry was in his Fifth Year at Hogwarts , His friends Ron and Hermione were Prefects and one day everything turned into chaos. One Morning at One in the Morning Harry woke up very suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his side and reached to his side to grab his glasses. All of a sudden Harry gets up and dashes to the bathroom. Harry continues retching until Ron comes in and hears him and says " Harry are you Okay do you need anything?" Harry looked up at ron and said :"Ron,im sorry I woke you up but could you please get me a glass of water ?" Ron responded and said: "sure Harry I will be right back". Harry started feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen and was beginning to get worried. Ron came back with Harry glass and noticed Harry was lying on the floor in pain. Ron ran upstairs to get Hermione and said " Hermione get up quickly something is really wrong with Harry." Hermione said: " Ron whats wrong with Harry?" Ron Responds " Hes lying on the ground in pain and he is sweating and he was Throwing up a little bit ago" Hermione said "Ron your being an Idiot what were you thinking leaving Harry on the ground by himself He is ill and I think we should take him to the Emergency Room" Hermione and Ron walk downstairs to the gryffindor common room to see Harry has run to the Bathroom, Ron runs after Harry while Hermione gathers Harry's Rons and her things. Harry says to Ron " Ron , I really dont feel good". Ron says I know your not feeling good buddy Hermione and I are going to take you to the Emergency Room to figure out what is wrong with you okay? Harry nodded as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room holding on to the right side of his stomach. Hermione stood close by holding a trashcan in her hand in case it was needed. Harry fell down all of a sudden near the Entrance and held onto his stomach tightly. Hermione's mouth became wide open and she ran towards for help, Hermonie said: " Harry is Really sick and we are trying to get him to the Emergency room but he just collapsed in pain can you please come help!. Suddenly Hermione remembered that professor Snape had just taught her how to brew a temporary Pain Reliever Potion that she could brew so that Harry could make it to the Emergency Room. Hermione ran back upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room to grab her potions book and her cauldren and then went back downstairs to where Harry and Ron are and started brewing the potion. Ron looked at Hermione and was confused as to why she was brewing a potion, Hermione said this is a Temporary Pain Reliever Potion that will make Harry able to walk to the Emergency Room with us. Hermione finished the potion and then handed the potion to Harry, Hermione said : "Here drink this this is a Temporary Pain Reliever and will make you be able to walk to the Emergency Room with us" Harry looked at the dark green potion cautisly and then drank the potion.


	2. A for Appendicitis Part Two

Harry was in his Fifth Year at Hogwarts , His friends Ron and Hermione were Prefects and one day everything turned into chaos. One Morning at One in the Morning Harry woke up very suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his side and reached to his side to grab his glasses. All of a sudden Harry gets up and dashes to the bathroom. Harry continues retching until Ron comes in and hears him and says " Harry are you Okay ? Do you need anything?" Harry looked up at ron and said :"Ron,Im sorry I woke you up but could you please get me a glass of water ?" Ron responded and said: "sure Harry I will be right back". Harry started feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen and was beginning to get worried. Ron came back with Harry glass and noticed Harry was lying on the floor in pain. Ron ran upstairs to get Hermione and said " Hermione get up quickly something is really wrong with Harry." Hermione said: " Ron whats wrong with Harry?" Ron Responds " Hes lying on the ground in pain and he is sweating and he was Throwing up a little bit ago" Hermione said "Ron your being an Idiot what were you thinking leaving Harry on the ground by himself He is ill and I think we should take him to the Emergency Room" Hermione and Ron walk downstairs to the gryffindor common room to see Harry has run to the Bathroom, Ron runs after Harry while Hermione gathers Harry's Rons and her things. Harry says to Ron " Ron , I really dont feel good". Ron says I know your not feeling good buddy Hermione and I are going to take you to the Emergency Room to figure out what is wrong with you okay? Harry nodded as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room holding on to the right side of his stomach. Hermione stood close by holding a trashcan in her hand in case it was needed. Harry fell down all of a sudden near the Entrance and held onto his stomach tightly. Hermione's mouth became wide open and she ran towards for help, Hermonie said: " Harry is Really sick and we are trying to get him to the Emergency room but he just collapsed in pain can you please come help!. Suddenly Hermione remembered that professor Snape had just taught her how to brew a temporary Pain Reliever Potion that she could brew so that Harry could make it to the Emergency Room. Hermione ran back upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room to grab her potions book and her cauldren and then went back downstairs to where Harry and Ron are and started brewing the potion. Ron looked at Hermione and was confused as to why she was brewing a potion, Hermione said this is a Temporary Pain Reliever Potion that will make Harry able to walk to the Emergency Room with us. Hermione finished the potion and then handed the potion to Harry, Hermione said : "Here drink this this is a Temporary Pain Reliever and will make you be able to walk to the Emergency Room with us" Harry looked at the dark green potion cautisly and then drank the potion. He suddenly started not feeling the pain and got up again and continued walking out of the entrance with Ron and Hermione. Hermione asked Harry: Are you Okay Harry? Do you need the trash can you are looking a little green she says. Harry said : " No thanks I think im fine" he said lying, He was not okay and felt like death and felt like he was going to throw up and was in pain but did not want to tell Hermione and Ron. Ron was worried about Harry as they walked into the Emergency Room. Theres A Nurse in the Waiting Room taking peoples names and giving them wrist bands the Nurse said to Hermione and Ron: "Hello What Can I do for you today?" Hermione said : " Hi My friend Harry Potter is really sick and he needs to see a doctor I am really worried about him can you please help him?" The Nurse replied "Oh no take this clipboard fill it out and bring it back to me."

Name : Harry James Potter

Age:15 Years Old

Reason for Visit : Stomach Pains and Throwing Up

Adress : 4 Private Drive

Hermione: Here you go here is all the information

Nurse: Okay just wait a minute we will call you back when were ready for you

Hermonie : Okay thanks

Nurse:Harry Potter

Hermionie and Ron help harry up and walk into Room #7

The nurse walks in and says: So harry your not feeling well today?

Harry responds: Yes I feel sick to my stomach and my side hurts

Nurse: Okay so let me check something ~touches Harry's side

~Harry Screams and Hermionie Hold her hand

Nurse: Okay so harry has appendicitis and needs surgery are you guys alright with harry having the surgery

Ron and Hermonie answer : Yes we are

Nurse: Thank you

So basically at the end of the chapter harry has surgery and starts feeling better !


End file.
